Angel of Death
by Kenren Taishou
Summary: Tonight,she would take away another soul. She wasn't insensitive to the pain she brought, but his time was up and that was it. Life alone wasn't enough to donate immortality; without her it would be just a dream. She was an angel-The Angel of Death
1. Death of an Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki but the Angel of Death is mine! Mine! All mine!!!! *maniac laughter echoes*

**A/N:** This fic was written and typed in between study breaks so any angst and extreme depression is the result of me having studied Computing, Pure Maths and still having to study Economics, not to mention English (which comprises of 21 senseless stories written by Graham Greene-who was also a very depressing person who attempted suicide a number of times and was dumb enough to fail every single time!!!  Had he succeeded in at least one of his attempts I would not be forced to drink saturated coffee in order to stay up during the night reading his damn stories!)

**Hanae da Firefly**: Guess what?!  I finished the sequel to 'The Blonde, the Good, the Bad and the Bubbly"!!!!  I will upload it during my Christmas hols i.e. after the 20th…I hope you like it!!!

Thanks to any reviewers, sorry I haven't been able to review much of your stories yet but I'm really busy with school!  Will try to make up for it during holidays! And that's a promise!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Angel of Death_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Preparing to leave once again, she sighed as if to let some of the sadness that dwelled in her heart escape.  She lived in the heavens yet she never felt like she belonged there.  She was not the bringer of life yet if she had not consented to their bargain, immortality would be a far way dream…Life itself was not enough to donate this.  Whether they had brought a blessing or a curse upon themselves she did not care.  Whether the gods were immortal or not, to her made no difference.  Whether she lived in Tenkai and had received the title of goddess or not, to her it did not matter either.  She had consented to take part in this whole parody of divine power only because it did not affect her: unhappy she was and unhappy she will remain, FOREVER  ALONE.  It was her destiny.

   Long waves which reminded one of a night without moon and without stars; skin the same colour as the earth and her eyes: brown with a tinge of gold.  Yes, she was another of the heretics Tenkai used for its own benefits.  But perhaps she was the most respected of the lot…and the most feared.  A feather floated freely in the air and gracefully landed on her palm: a black feather from her own black wings.  Yes, she was an angel, the Angel of Death.

   She pulled her black hood over her face and grabbed her sickle.  Tonight she had to collect another soul; humans could not live on as gods did.  They were inferior, unpure…but were their hearts as corrupted by the seeds of ambition and power?  No.  Even a youkai's heart was purer than a god's if you looked deep enough in its core.

   She felt a surge of pain.  She had been around forever and she still couldn't numb herself to the pain of tearing someone away from his loved ones.  Tonight, she would take away another person.  He was young, strong and his absence will be felt, it would leave scars in hearts which will never heal.  She knew that and she was not insensitive to the pain she brought, but his time was up and that was it.

  She walked the dark corridors of an inn, her footfall as soft as a moth's.  She passed a door and sensed an extreme flood of internal energy…no, it was not him she had come for tonight.  The person she wanted did not bare smiles.  She passed yet another room, the smell of tobacco and sake was strong.  It was a scent she should have looked for but her soul was not resting in that room.  From behind the next door she could hear a youth murmur something in his sleep.  She laughed a little at his thoughts but then, as instantly as it had come, the smile was wiped away.  The pain got stronger, what she would do tonight would leave the deepest scar of all in a young heart which had already suffered too much…

  She reached a room at the far end of the corridor.  Yes, this was the person she had come for.  He slept lightly, his mind always preoccupied but his expression betrayed none of this.  He never smiled or the few times that he did he covered it up so well that it went completely unnoticed.  He kept away from others, he made you believe he was as cold as ice, but he felt more than he let on…In some ways they were the same.

  He shifted slightly.  He was wide awake yet he kept his eyes shut.  He could feel a presence in the room: not human, not divine yet not evil either.  It was overwhelmed with sadness.  He thought he could smell, faintly, a woman's perfume.  He turned around to find himself facing his own death.

  He could have given in.  He should have given in.  It would have been quick and painless.  He would have been freed of the things he hated most but something made him keep strong.  Her lips never moved yet her voice reached him as clear as crystal.  He had understood what she wanted.  With the sutra draped around his shoulders, he chanted…The vision smiled and, like the mist, she disappeared leaving no trace.   She was gone.  He smiled, somewhat satisfied.  "Let them do their dirty work".  He lied back on his bed and turned around to face the wall and in a few moments he was asleep.  And someone, somewhere, in a dream he had forgotten by morning, whispered: "Thank you, Genjo Sanzo"

                                                                       ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. No Longer

A/n:  As requested I continued this FanFic.  I hope you like the coming chapters as much as the first!!  Special thanks go to: Hanae da Firefly whose amazing review for the first chapter gave me a hint on how to continue, Seiko-Chan who encouraged me to continue this, Konzen, Chelle86 a.k.a Yaone-chan and to anyone else who has reviewed!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2:  No Longer

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    Why?  That was all that she could ask amidst the turmoil of pain and anger, which now troubled her soul like the wind, strong and ferocious, troubles a sea.  Why? The question had become a torment.  Its answer was what damned her.

     Why had she not died? She had been so close to freedom!  She had felt her inner self breaking free from her living prison.  How could she wake up to find herself entrapped again? How? Why?

      Because she was Death.  Death is not amongst the living.  Death does not walk amongst the dead.  Death is nothing.  She was nothing.  Death made your heart stop beating.  Death left you cold and alone in a vacuum of darkness.  And she was Death, alone in her own darkness now, cold and emotionless because she had been disillusioned.  Because she had been betrayed.  Never should she have trusted him.  Why had he brought her so close to eternal happiness only to let her find pout that it could never be hers?  Had he not heard her?  Had he not understood?  Had he not seen her suffering?  Then why did he have to inflict more.

    Her heart throbbed in her chest; she could hear it beating.  She hated it.  Her soul stirred with one emotion: hatred.  She couldn't feel anything anymore: no pity for the ones she took away, no pain at the scars she left in people's hearts.  Nothing.  Had it not been for that single feeling which seemed to pervade her entirely: body, mind, heart and soul, she would have gone completely numb.

    Her eyes focused on her reflection.  _Features as gentle as the petals from a Sakura tree…_she recalled a particular divinity's words for her as he sipped his sake under a tree.  Sweet and gentle, like any other angel's, but they infuriated her.  The mirror slammed onto the ground, turning into thousands of silvery particles. Sweet and gentle she was no longer.

     Her mind raced back to the inn room that night: cold exterior, eyes somewhat disturbed, mind preoccupied, soul troubled…He had to suffer.  She would make him suffer.  She would not be kind this time.  Kind she had stopped being when she discovered how badly he had disillusioned her.  Quick and painless would not do this time.  It had to be long and painful and he would have to live to bear the suffering, all of it, alone, until what she would make him go through would equal what he had made her endure.  One by one she would take them and he would have to watch her, unable to do anything to stop her.  Yes, in this way he would suffer.

    She heard her call.  Another soul had to be collected.  She smiled, a grin that sent shivers down the spine.  She let out a laugh and on black wings of hate and fury, Death descended to the world below to rip that person's life away.

                                                                  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

More to come soon!!! So stay tuned and RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREview!!!!


	3. Pleasures of Death

**A/N:**  Dammit!!!  This is the second time I'm typing this!!!!  I lost the first one because my F******** computer deleted the copy I had on the floppy to make a back up of the other fics!!!!  I'm fuming with anger mainly coz I changed it so much from the manuscript version that I don't know what the hell I've written exactly!!!  Well, I'll try my best to see what I wrote and I hope this is as good as my first attempt!!!  Thanks to all my reviewers especially: Konzen, Hakkai-San, Seiko Chan, Hanae da Firefly and Genjo Sanzo 1 (any chance of updating Holding The Blue Moon? I love that fic so much!).  Btw the sequel to The Blond, The Good, The Bad and The Bubbly entitled When Boy Meets Girl is also up!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: Pleasures Of Death 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                  She entered the room where her victim lay; the air stifled with the smell of old age and bitterness.  On a bed, in the damp and darkness, an old man lay clutching uselessly to what little life he still had left in him.  He was old and alone, a solitary island of dislike with no family or friends to mourn him or long for the sound of his silent voice once she had taken him away.  This person was cold bitter and unloved, his absence would be of no importance to anyone.  He was indifferent to others in their pains and joys and no one would be moved an inch closer to tears at the news of his passing away.  By his death no one would suffer.

                  What was the point in taking him?  What pleasure was there for her in this?  None. What she wanted was to see the tears of helplessness and despair stream down from his loved ones' eyes.  She longed to feel their hearts twist with pain in the agony death brought about. Why did she want this?  She wanted them to feel what she had been made to go through ever since the creation of Life.  For Death is the consequence of Life; the price each one has to pay for birth.  She wanted to acquaint them with the suffering, the feeling of being trapped with no way of escape, the lights of hope going out and the darkness of the truth engulfing you.  She wanted them to know what Death was like.

                  But in taking this old unloved individual she would achieve nothing.  Nothing which could quench her thirst for other's suffering.  It was just a case of him having exhausted his time in this realm, a part of mortality, moving on to eternal damnation, thinning out the herd.  Getting rid of the old and useless to make way for youth and change.  It made her seethe with anger.  Her hatred shook the air around them.  She felt, once more, betrayed and disillusioned.  She had been cheated; robbed of her little pleasures of Death.  What did she have left now?  What benefit was there for her in this death?  Fear?  The fear of knowing that life was abandoning you.  The horror of hearing Death whisper at your ear, beckoning you to give in.  The apprehension that her cold passionate touch would be your end.  Terror of the unknown; of what lay ahead of you in the afterlife.  Fear that there could be no after life! 

                  As she walked towards him, she knew that he could sense her:  her anger, her hatred but mostly her evil.  His eyes widened and his expression was frozen in time by the harsh coldness of Death, as her touch: the last touch, took the life out of him.  Her lips curled up, she had got the trill of the fear.  She had felt its pulse steadily increasing with every step she took until it ceased him completely.  She had felt the blood rush trough his veins and come to a sudden halt as her hand touched his forehead.  A few moments of senseless pleasure and her eyes darkened and the grin was wiped away: she had remembered.  Fear was not what she was after.  It would never be enough.  Pain and heartache was what she longed for.  Her black wings unfolding, she stormed out of the empty shack, leaving the air behind her heavy with the stench of death and damnation.

               Like a bat, she flew swiftly through the woods, shrouded in her own darkness; the trees shivering as she passed by.  Then something caught her attention…voices laughing gleefully and the despicable smell of a life full of happiness: it was unmistakable to her!  She could hear the sound of a heart beating: a heart whose time to stop hadn't yet come.  It belonged to a young mother, who had been walking her two little girls back home.  She smiled as she looked at her daughters skipping happily along the path, eager to get home to play with their father.  She was a happy woman.  She loved and was loved back in return.  She couldn't have asked for a better life.  Death looked at her and smiled.

                A scream pierced the air.  The young woman, her eyes wide with pain and her hand to her chest, gasped desperately for air.  A soft thud made one of the girls turn around: her mother had fallen to the ground, her body deprived of its life and soul.  And Death laughed as she carried this desperate soul away.  A laugh that could only denote the evil and hatred that now resided in her wounded heart.  Evil and Hatred that had been planted by the hands of the helplessness and despair that come from the loss of ignorance and the gaining of the truth.  And that is why Death feasted upon her daughters' tears and her husband's suffering; retreating back to the Heavens, when she had had her fill, pleased with herself and satisfied.

                                                                      *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phew… finally saved this!!!  Don't know what the hell has got into my computer!!!  Saving gave me trouble this time too!!!  Hopefully this ended up being very similar to what I initially wrote; don't think I lost all that much detail.  Chapter 4 will be up soon so in the mean time R&R&R  (Read, Review & Recommend!)


	4. The Broken End Of The Bargain

**A/N:  **So Chapter 4 is up!!!  Thanks to anyone that has reviewed!  I appreciate the trouble you take to read my fics!!!  Thank you!!!!

**To:**  **Seiko Chan- **You got the Angel of Death a 100% RIGHT!!!!!  Don't wanna give any spoilers but she might have just as well met you (you'll understand this better in the next chapter)!!!  How can I not believe in a person like you after you understood the Angel of Death *winks* so well with just a few words?!!!  Don't worry; the guys will feature in the next chapter!!!!  I did not forget this IS a Saiyuki fic after all!!!  And I can never be mad at you!!!  So please say anything you like in your reviews!!  The reason I email you after every review is that what you say triggers something and if I had to write all I had to say in my A/N…well, I would end up writing more then than I would write in the actual fic!!!

**Genjo Sanzo 1- **First of all thanks for the review!!!!  And an even bigger thank you for giving me hope that one day you will update HTBM!!!!!  Where there is hope, there is everything!!!!

**Konzen- 10ks**!!!  Even though my Angel is NOT schizophrenic (spelled right)  I promise I'll explain it to you in an email or something.  It's too much to write in an A/N and it would spoil the effect of the last chapter!!!  But thanks for the review and BTW loved Frozen!!  How do you manage to write Hakkai that well? I can never understand him fully! But then again, there is that baka saru streak in me…which reminds me that I need a second helping of breakfast!(^*~)!

Any reviews to chapter 3 which have not been answered (mainly because I did not check my mail box before uploading this) will be answered in chapter 5 or by email (if it is available).

BaiBai

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: The Broken End Of The Bargain 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                    She walked the deserted gardens of Tenkai, lost in her own anger, her hatred building up and eating away at her peaceless soul.  The gods had got to know what she had done; the monstrosity of that senseless act of pure evil.  Their fear of her turned into terror and none dared venture set foot in that part of Heaven she was known thread.

                    It was there that she saw him, hurrying alone among the Sakura trees: an intruder in her realm of darkness.  An unfortunate soul: a young and powerful god – a respected field martial from the northern army of Tenkai.  He walked, his pace quick, through the most dangerous part of a perfect world decaying with corruption and deceit.  She could feel his heat beat accompanied by the pulse of his fear.  What was his business there?  His presence was not welcomed; he had to be dealt with.

                  The sound of her black wings fluttering through the trees startled him.  At her sight his own fear immobilized him.  He knew there was no escaping Death.  Her golden eyes, shinning with an odd kind of darkness, locked upon him.  He felt his knees turn weak and his hands shook as his heart beat faster and faster with his growing fear.  Never in all his life had he experienced such a thing.

                   "What do you want from me?" he asked but the arrogance and pride that once dominated his voice were gone, giving way to his insecurities and terror, so much that his question was almost an unheard plea for mercy.  "Don't you know who I am?  I am a god!  You have no business with me!  I am immortal!"

                     Her expression contorted into one of evil pleasure.  It amused her to see this pathetic worm in front of her clutching so desperately at his life when she would have given hers away so freely.  She let out a laugh, "Fool!  Only I can decide that.  Immortal you are no longer."

                   Terror ceased him.  He felt an icy cold creeping onto him, his life slowly slipping away from him, like sand slips away from fingers.  He looked at the black figure in front of him with disbelief in his eyes and fear in his heart.  His soul deserted him and the god fell to the ground- dead.

                    Word of what had happened spread like fire through the Heavens.  The Angel of Death had not kept her end of the bargain.  Panic and distress resided in every divinity's heart: Eternity was now at stake!  They thought they had understood now, how badly they had been fooled.  How they had been taken in by the perfection of her angelic features and by her pretence gentleness enhanced by that trace of melancholy in her being.  There was a time when they thought her to be the most unfortunate of creatures and felt a certain sympathy towards her, but this time was now over.  Their eyes had been reopened by recent events, the veil of deceit removed by this fallacious truth.  They thought they understood why she had acted in such a way in front of their holy eyes: in order to gain the rights that only the purest of beings could hold theirs.  They thought they knew everything but in fact they knew nothing of a wounded heart, a silent cry for help and the loss of all hope.

                   Rumors gave life to the voices that the Angel of Death was a messenger of Hell.  The incarnation of pure evil. Her wings and delicate beauty being her greatest tool of deceit.  And thus it was agreed to imprison Death and to strip her of her divine rights and powers.  Her task was to be appointed to a true angel:  The Angel of Life, whose white wings where proof of her goodness and purity.  As the only goddess who had the power to give life and maintain it, only she should hold the right to claim it back.  And as Tenkai's army was unleashed, Death fled to the world below, for though she did not care what fate awaited her, she could not face it until her revenge was complete.

                                                          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*

Well, if you ask me, I don't think this chapter really does anything for the story but besides wanting to kill another character, I needed such an episode to give Tenkai a good excuse to condemn Death, for gods are of a higher rank than angels and thus they are the only beings who can end their lives.  Hmm…this fic is nearing its end, only one rather long Chapter left!!! 


	5. The End of Death

**A/N:**  So here we are at the last Chapter!  My favourite if you ask me…just because I get to torture Sanzo both psychologically and emotionally, which are far worse than physical torture!!!  Thanks to any one that has reviewed!!  What would I be with out you, guys?  Your comments have been a great help to me both for continuing this fanfic and for improving my writing skills on the whole!!!  I will continue updating When Boy meets Girl on www.animespiral.com under the same pen name and I will soon upload my next fic Free Of Lust which tells the story of Gojyo's parents but I don't know which site I'm uploading it on yet.  Which reminds me…does anyone have a clue what Gojyo's father was called or did Kazuya Minekura leave him nameless?  And he was a demon, right?  

Any reviews will be answered by email if this is available or I will just review one of your fics and explain what I have to say in a little P.S. under my name.  This last chapter has no yaoi by the way.

So, I hope you enjoy this last chapter!  

Love ya all!!

Kenren Taishou

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: The End of Death 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                  It was not hard to find him.  His aura was unmistakable: troubled even in the most peaceful of surroundings.  She looked at her prey and his companions: an ever smiling brunette with a monocle and an invisible darker side, a youth with her same eyes and many unanswered questions probing his mind and a half breed with rubies for eyes and deep childhood scars in his soul.  Her attention fixed on the latter and a voice resonated in her mind: _features as gentle as the petals from a Sakura Tree_…It was him!  Though he wore his hair longer and his spirit, like his face, was badly marked by the rough course of life, there was no mistaking whom he was.  She suddenly felt a new surge of hate spring from her heart.  She hated this being like she hated the gentleness of her face.  No better words could have been chosen to describe what she was no longer and no better person could have been chosen as the first victim for her revenge.

                  It was sudden; unexplainable to the other three how their friend had fallen ill.  Doctors and medicines were of no use; the fever would not go down.  Slowly the hope of recovery was lost.  As he lay on his deathbed, the eyes of the other three fixed upon him, their hearts, exhausted by the pain of loss, wishing that they had voiced what they always took for granted while they were still in time.  But it was too late now.  The brunette, his heart heavy with such sorrow as he had only once felt before, could not bare to look at his friend: the person that had saved his life, not just that one time when he found him in the rain but countless other times.  The youth, with whom he always fought, cried at his bedside; cursing himself for all the time lost in bickering instead of appreciating his friend like the elder brother that he was to him.  And the monk, with his icy indifferent exterior, simply stared defeated at the figure in agony.

                 It was then that it seemed to him that he heard the rustle of fine silk and it seemed to him, again, that he could smell, faintly, the trace of a woman's perfume in the air.  It was then that he saw her, materializing in front of him, the feint shadows growing more solid as he stared harder at the Angel of Death.  He couldn't understand.  Had he not freed her from her duties that night?  Had she not vanished into nothingness?  How was it that she was now staring at him so coldly in the eyes?  There was a change in her.  There was no sorrow; all he could sense about this mystical vision was anger and hatred.  A deep hatred for him?  Again, though her lips never moved, her voice reached him: she hated him.  He had betrayed her when he showed her how she could never be rid of who she was; how she could never achieve the freedom and happiness she longed for; how he had added on to her pain by bringing her so close to her dreams only to let her see them shattered just as she was about to touch them.

               It was then that he realised how foolish he had been.  How vain his attempt had been.  How could he have hoped to give Death itself the peace only she could give?  But he had realized his mistake too late.  He had turned the gentleness of Death into wrath and an implacable desire for revenge.  Only then did he understand what she had in mind, as he saw her encircling his friend's bed, teasingly playing with crimson strands of his hair.  She was going to take them away from him.  Her voice reached him once again: "How does it feel, Genjo Sanzo, to suffer so much?  To watch the ones you hold dear being taken away from you?  It hurts, doesn't it?  Do you feel your heart aching and drowning in helplessness?  Now you know what you've forced me to go through.  Yes. This is how I will get my revenge and his death is nothing more than the beginning!"

            He saw her leaving his bedside, moving closer to the brunette standing next to him, placing her weightless arms on his shoulder and letting her head rest on them.  "After I am done with that one, I will take this one…Oh yes, you will suffer if you lose this one!  Who understands you better than him?  What would you do without his serene expression and his gentle ways?"   Her eyes focused upon the youth still crying at the other's bedside and as she left the brunette's shoulder his heart leapt with fear.  _Not him! Don't let it be him!  _She gently stroked his brown hair, "Or perhaps should I take the little one?  So sweet and lively, isn't he?  It pains you to see him in this state.  So pure at heart and innocent!  You do care for him, don't you? My beloved Sanzo.  You'd go mad without the sound of his voice.  You'd lose yourself in your own darkness.  You'd have nothing left!"  She let out an evil laugh, "You won't be able to save them, not this time!" 

           He felt his soul being pervaded by a sense of helplessness he had only once felt before.  He couldn't let it happen again.  He couldn't afford to lose one more time.  He signaled to the brunette to take the younger one out.  For a few brief moments, the other looked at him confused but being too shaken up by the events and sorrow he did not argue and he chaperoned the younger one out of the room.

           He looked at Death, pleading her with his eyes to take him rather than the others for they had no say in this matter…for in reality, they were too dear to him and he couldn't afford to lose a loved one.  She shook her head and smiled.  She wanted him to suffer; she would not spare him the pain by bestowing death upon him.  She wanted to reach out to his soul and delve deeper into his heart just to cause more pain by making the memories of the good times spent with these friends she would soon take away from him resurface. But when she did so all she found in his heart was anger, sorrow and helplessness, which slowly gave way to callousness and numbness.  All she could see in his mind was blood.  A small child covered in blood, a great sense of loss and a figure: a master and a father figure lying dead on the ground.  She felt herself turn cold as she remembered the look in that child's eyes the night she carried that soul away.  She had cried, heartbroken, at the cruelty of Destiny.  That person had so much unfinished business, that person was everything to that child and by taking him away she had turned him into nothing.  It was only then that she understood how much he had already suffered.  How he too had been disillusioned in life and how badly this had betrayed him.  At a young age he was still open to the possibility that love was a beautiful thing but after he had lost that person, he realized that love only brought pain; that by loving, you only stand to lose and this was why he now only wanted things he didn't need to protect. It was then that she understood how wrong she had been.  How truly similar they were: both cold and hurt by death and disillusioned by life.  He had only wanted to help her that night: to give her the peace and freedom he could not have himself because he knew the meaning of suffering.  A tear streamed down her cheek.  Once again he had understood her and this time he had saved her from something far worse than the life she was trapped in – he had saved her from the evil she had let into her heart.   

              It was in that brief instance, when she let her defenses down, that two figures appeared out of the nothingness by her side.  They looked at him, unsure, as if trying to decide whether they knew him or not.  Chains appeared around her wrists.  A feint memory seemed to stir somewhere in his mind and then as suddenly as they had appeared the two figures, whom he recognized as gods from the unmistakable charkas on the forehead, vanished with Death and his recollection of a time and life long forgotten by him.

             The punishment she was to receive for her crime was harsh.  She did not resist the guards as they accompanied her to the dungeons.  At dawn she was to be stripped of her title of goddess and she was to be transmigrated, reincarnated as a human – a lesser being – on Earth.  As she felt her soul leaving her body, all she had left to do was to ask forgiveness, if the gods could grant it to her, for all the evil she had done.  Any other time she would have asked for understanding but that was not necessary now, someone had understood her and she could now have the life and freedom she had always longed for.  Death was a blessing and she smiled as her soul left her and the Heavens forever.

           In the world below, the cry of a newborn echoed – another of the many miracles of life.  Her eyes focused on the woman holding her…Mother, a symbol of love, tenderness and security.  She nestled in her loving arms, the golden rays of the sun gently caressing her soft skin.  The sun…it reminded her of something…or was it someone?  Just as warm but just as distant as the sun itself?  Golden hair…an angel?  Yes, an angel with golden hair and paper wings flapping…or was it something else?  She couldn't remember; she was too tired.  Her angel had started to move away from her, his image getting smaller and smaller until he was no more.  She fell into a deep sleep, undisturbed even by the sweetest of dreams and when her eyes reopened again, it was as if he had never been.

                                                                         *~*~*~THE END~*~*~*

                                                                          _There always is Hope!_

A/N:  Now you understand, I hope, that my Angel was not evil.  It is only because she was angry and hurt that she acted the way she did! And this is the only reason why Sanzo understood her- only a troubled heart can ease the pain of another, because it knows exactly what it is going through!


End file.
